Soar to the Skies
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Haikyuu crossover. Swearing to never touch basketball ever again after the fiasco at the National finals, Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro chose to leave in order to get away from the memories, finding themselves in Karasuno—with a new team and a new sport, thus deciding to help the once famous team climb to the top.
1. To Believe

_Summary:_

_Haikyuu crossover. Swearing to never touch basketball ever again after the fiasco at the National finals, Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro chose to leave in order to get away from the memories, finding themselves in Karasuno—with a new team and a new sport, thus deciding to help the once famous team climb to the top._

Right, here is it. The story that so many of you have been waiting for ever since I've first announced it—my first crossover with Kuroko no Basuke and Haikyuu—two of my favourite sports anime. This story is set in an AU in the Princess of Miracles' universe where instead of attending Seirin, Tamaki completely left basketball behind, and along with Shigehiro, left Tokyo where there are so many bad memories.

The chapters of this story will dance around the Haikyuu timeline, with Tamaki and Shigehiro actually taking a rather central role in the events of Karasuno High School. The main story starts a little after Karasuno's practice match with Seijo and before their practice match against Nekoma High School. Also, while I'm familiar with basketball and tennis—having played the two sports during my schooling years, I'm not all that familiar with volleyball, so pardon me if I get some stuff wrong.

As far as pairings goes however, I'm leaning in between Oikawa and Sugawara. Oikawa seems to be some unholy combination between Aomine, Kise and Midorima, whereas I had a personal liking for Sugawara, as he is a complete sweetheart in canon. The Generation of Miracles on the other hand won't be portrayed in such a positive light in this story save for perhaps Akashi however, as those of you who have read some of my other stories will be aware of since I seem to be on a 'hating the Generation of Miracles' roll lately. The first couple of chapters for this story will be pretty much an angst fest, but don't worry, it'll soon get better.

**Pairings:** Possible Sugawara/Tamaki.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Minor character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Haikyuu and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: To Believe<strong>

"_If you can convince her to help you, that's half the battle won." - Takeda Ittetsu_

**XXXXXX**

The sounds of the whistle of the bullet train and that of people shouting over one another were the only sounds that could be heard at the Tokyo train station even as Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro stood on the platform, solemn looks on their faces, each with their own luggage and belongings even as Kuroko Yuki came to see them off on the train to the Miyagi prefecture.

It had barely been three days since the results of the middle school seniors' final examination results had been released and since the middle school graduation, but both Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro could take it no more.

They couldn't stand to remain in Tokyo any longer—despite it having been their home for most of their lives. The fiasco at the championship league kept surfacing to their minds—of how the Teiko basketball regulars have toyed with Meiko Middle and how they have fixed the score. Neither Tamaki nor Akashi have played in the final match against Meiko due to a head injury that Tamaki had suffered from during the semi-finals match against Kamata West when one of the twins had nailed her in the head with a cheap shot.

Needless to say, the reputation of the Generation of Miracles had taken quite a nosedive after that championship league match with all the other teams, and even with several of the high school teams—though not like they are that likeable before. Everyone was furious with the Generation of Miracles. Oddly enough however, the only person who had escaped any sort of verbal abuse from the furious athletes had just been Tamaki herself, the vice captain of Teiko Middle and also their tactician—said to be a genius strategist that is one of those that would only appear once in every ten years.

It had taken Ogiwara Shigehiro nearly a month to come to terms with the trauma that he'd suffered at the championship league before he had basically thrown out all his basketball gear and books, and just as long before he'd returned to Tokyo once more under the persuasion of his parents and Akashi's constant spamming of his phone to make Tamaki see sense—that none of it was her fault.

From what he'd heard from Akashi however, both Tamaki and Akashi were beyond pissed with their team. The teal head was so angry that she didn't even speak a single word to anyone for over a month save for perhaps Akashi.

Mere hours after the fiasco at the championship league, Akashi and Tamaki were the angriest that they have ever been. The argument that the two cousins have with their entire team was so loud that it could even be heard all down the hallway in the Tokyo Gymnasium, and the argument have nearly escalated out of control that it had nearly came to a fist fight between the boys in the team.

But the damage had already been done.

Tamaki could barely face up to the fact that the team that she and her cousin have built with their own hands have now become monsters in almost every sense of the word. In several ways, the fault lies with her for the Generation of Miracles having turned out the way they did.

And after much discussion with her aunt and cousin, Tamaki had decided to leave Tokyo. She had come in second place in Teiko for the middle school examinations and could have her fair share of any top high school in Japan. However, after much discussion with Shigehiro who had decided to stick with his best friend, both have decided to head to Karasuno High School instead.

Unlike most of the schools in Japan, Karasuno had never placed so much of an emphasis on their sports clubs. Furthermore, the school had offered college preparatory courses for their students starting from freshman year—depending on their middle school results. Tamaki wanted to be a teacher, though she didn't know whether she wanted to be a high school teacher or maybe even a preschool teacher. Shigehiro is still undecided on what he wanted to do, but he still had until his second year of high school to decide.

Hence why the two teens are now in the Tokyo train station to catch a train to the Miyagi prefecture where Karasuno High School is located. Kuroko Yuki is of course concerned and worried about her niece, especially the emotional state that she had been in for the past two months.

Hence why she had contacted a distant cousin of hers who had resided in the town where Tamaki and Shigehiro would be staying in for their high school years. Keishin had agreed to take the two teens in, since he had a couple of free guestrooms above his shop that the two teens could use—and not to mention that he had also missed his niece whom he hadn't seen ever since her parents' funeral when she was in her second year of Teiko.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Yuki." Tamaki murmured. "But I can't stay here anymore."

Yuki smiled. "It's fine. I understand," she said reassuringly. "Email or call me at least once a week. Sei-chan understands too. He is sorry that he can't come today, but he has to head down to Kyoto for his admission procedures into Rakuzan High." She then looked at Shigehiro who is standing beside Tamaki. "Take care of Tama-chan, Shige-kun," she told the orange haired teen who nodded. "And here you go." She handed Tamaki an animal carry case where a small black and white husky with strangely familiar blue eyes is resting in. "A farewell gift. He'll keep you company."

Tamaki smiled, her eyes shining at the sight of the adorable little puppy. "Thank you," she said before there was a whistle from the train behind them. "We have to go."

"Give me a call once you've arrived." Yuki insisted even as the two teens headed into the bullet train, standing by the doors to say goodbye. "I've already told Keishin about your arrivals, and he would be expecting you. He doesn't know much of what had happened. But I had to tell him some of the details of what had happened. He won't judge you, Tama-chan."

"We have to come back to Tokyo once a month anyway for Tamaki's appointment with Dr. Midorima." Shigehiro changed the topic skilfully. With what Hanamiya Makoto had done to Tamaki during her second year—though her left hand isn't exactly crippled, it isn't in the best state either, and she had to go for therapy once a month at the Midorima Municipal Hospital. "We'll see you then."

Yuki smiled before the train conductor left out the final whistle. "See you. And be careful, you hear me?" she said, quickly blinking away tears at seeing her niece—the only thing that she had left of her late older brother leaving her side for the first time.

Tamaki and Shigehiro managed to smile back even as they wave goodbye as the train doors slammed shut before it then moved out of the station.

Yuki smiled to herself as she watched the train disappear into the distance. "Take care of them, Keishin," she whispered to herself.

**XXXXXX**

Takeda Ittetsu hmmed to himself as Sawamura Daichi's words gave him a lot to think about.

The practice match against Aoba Johsai had just ended a few hours ago, and it had been an extremely narrow victory, especially with the sudden entrance of the captain and setter, Oikawa Tohru near the end of the third set. And despite Hinata and Kageyama's constant bickering however, their freshmen duo is as dependable as ever, despite Hinata's 'game jitters' that actually ended up in him serving the ball straight into the back of Kageyama's head at one time—much to the entire team's amusement.

True, what Daichi said had been true. The Karasuno captain had been doing a splendid job as captain _and_ coach thus far, but if they want to make it far, they need a proper coach. Shimizu Kiyoko, while an excellent manager when it comes to the team's needs, she is no training manager and couldn't draw up training menus for the team.

Takeda then furrowed his brows. Hang on, he does know of a student who can do something like that…

"I'll take care of finding a coach." Takeda said at last, much to Daichi's confusion. "I have someone in mind, but I first need to convince him—he is a stubborn one. However, in the meantime, I do know a student who might be able to help you." Daichi raised a confused brow as Takeda wrote something on his notebook and tore a page out, handing it to the Karasuno captain who realised that on the paper is written a name and class number. _Kuroko Tamaki, Class 1-4._ "Find Kuroko Tamaki. If you can convince her to help you, that's half the battle won. She's churned out a legendary team that are almost legends in their own right." Takeda frowned, remembering what the homeroom teacher of 1-4 had mentioned to him in passing. Even he had heard of _that group—_that's just how famous they are. "It won't be easy to convince her however. She had some emotional baggage—and she doesn't exactly have very good experiences with the word 'team'."

**XXXXXX**

The Karasuno volleyball team had made their usual stop by the Foothill store for their usual batch of dumplings, but much to their disappointment, had failed to get any due to the soccer club buying the last of it just moments ago. The store clerk however had given the volleyball team a few snacks, snapping grumpily at them to 'go home and eat a proper meal'.

Still high from their victory against one of the top four teams in the country, the entire volleyball team as a whole almost ended up walking straight into two teens wearing their school's uniform walking from the opposite direction.

"Sorry." Sugawara apologised, bowing his head repeatedly to the two obviously younger teens. Due to how dark the street is, none of them have seen them until they've literally run into them.

"It's fine." Ogiwara Shigehiro waved his hand, the other hand wheeling his bicycle along. Kuroko Tamaki was walking by his side—the two obviously back from their part time job.

Tamaki's former employer at the florist shop in Tokyo didn't want to lose her, and as he had already been planning to start a branch at the Miyagi prefecture that coincidentally happened to be located in the same town that they are living in, had asked Tamaki to work there instead. Officially, it will be the florist's nephew who would be calling the shots there. But unofficially, it will be mainly Tamaki who will be running the show there, as she understood the system, and the boss's nephew is still learning the business. The boss had even hired Shigehiro as a delivery boy cum florist for the new shop.

Tsukishima Kei raised one blonde eyebrow as he recognised his classmates. "Kuroko. Ogiwara." He nodded to them politely, surprising his teammates, especially Hinata and Kageyama—as they have never seen their tall teammate acting civil to anyone that doesn't go by the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tsukishima?" Shigehiro grinned at his classmate, giving a light wave with his free hand. "Club activities?"

"Practice match." Tsukishima corrected, adjusting his glasses in a manner rather reminiscent of a certain green head. "What about you two? Part time job?"

"Hey Class Rep!" Yamaguchi greeted, appearing next to Tsukishima.

"Well, it's a good thing that I've caught you both here." Tamaki spoke for the first time, ignoring the curious glances from the rest of the volleyball club. She reached into her bag before pulling out a form, handing it to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who both took it curiously. "You both disappeared right after class had ended this afternoon that I couldn't manage to hand this to you. It's regarding our electives for second year. Turn this in to either myself or Sensei by the end of the week."

"…I understand." Tsukishima nodded absently; mind running over the number of electives that he wanted to take.

"Excuse us then." Tamaki nodded politely to the upperclassmen and to her other two fellow freshmen who bowed back politely, being followed by Shigehiro.

"Who are they? I see them around sometimes." Sugawara mused absently, eyes following the backs of the two freshmen as they disappeared around a corner. "Are they freshmen?" He enquired from Tsukishima who seemed to know them.

"Oh, those two?" Tsukishima finally tore his eyes away from the form in his hand, placing it within his bag. "They're in my class. The orange head is Ogiwara Shigehiro. The girl is Kuroko Tamaki—" No one noticed the stiffening of Daichi's body or even his eyes widening. "She's currently the top student in our grade." He grumbled, still not liking the fact that he had gotten kicked off his top student spot by the teal head herself just last week when they've gotten back the results from their first mock test.

In Karasuno, classes 4 and 5 are college prep classes—and the students in those classes are typically some of the top students in their year. While Karasuno doesn't have the reputation of schools like Rakuzan for academics or even sports, they're still one of the nation's top schools for academics.

Despite getting kicked off his spot as top student however, Tsukishima can't bring himself to dislike Kuroko Tamaki who had been nothing but polite to him. The girl however isn't exactly that sociable. The only person whom he had even seen her talk to is just Ogiwara and a few of the girls in their class and some of the other students from other classes who were part of the Student Council.

"They're both in your class?" Daichi asked, entering the conversation, staring at Tsukishima with such intensity that the blonde almost felt uncomfortable though he didn't show it. "Are they part of any clubs?"

"The Going Home Club," was Tsukishima's sarcastic answer, and Yamaguchi chuckled next to him, and Daichi's eye twitched. In other words, they both aren't part of any clubs. "Kuroko and Ogiwara are our class representatives however—so technically, they're part of the Student Council."

"What's wrong, Daichi-san?" Tanaka asked curiously. "It isn't like you to take an interest in freshmen."

"It's nothing." Daichi murmured. "It's just… That girl…"

* * *

><p>Tamaki and Shigehiro entered the Foothill store together after the latter had padlocked his bike by the bike post outside the store. The two teens entered just in time to see Keishin placing the receiver of the phone back in its place, an annoyed look on his face.<p>

"I'm home." Tamaki and Shigehiro echoed together.

And not for the first time, Tamaki felt a warm surge within her at being able to say it to someone rather than to an empty house. Back in her house in Tokyo, she always came home every single day to an empty house—even before her parents have passed away.

High-pitched barking greeted them as a small black and white husky appeared from the back room, running towards Tamaki and jumping into her arms.

"I'm back, Aoi." Tamaki managed a small smile even as her puppy licked her with his usual greeting—happy to see his mistress back home.

"Welcome back, you two." Keishin smiled at the two teens. "Dinner is ready. Wash your hands before you eat. Shige, flip the sign on the door for me, and lock it while you're at it."

"Roger." Shigehiro nodded his head before doing as Keishin asked. "By the way, who called earlier? Is it my mom again?"

"No, it's nothing." Keishin gave a tense smile at the two teens. "You don't have to worry about it. Come on, let's have dinner together. Then you can tell me all about your day." He said cheerfully, placing a hand each on the shoulders of the two teens and guiding them into the kitchen at the back.

**XXXXXX**

It was lunchtime before Daichi and Sugawara made their way down the hallway of the freshmen classrooms—the 'forbidden territory'. The Karasuno captain had filled his best friend in on what Takeda-sensei had told him, and had even shown him the slip of paper that their faculty advisor had given him the night before.

"You know, I'm fairly sure that I've heard her name somewhere before." Sugawara frowned even as Daichi had his eyes fixed to the number plates above the door of each classroom that they've walked past. "I just can't remember _where."_

"It'll come back to you soon enough." Daichi said absently. "It isn't just you however. I'm sure that I've heard of her somewhere as well." He then paused in his tracks. "Here we are. Class 1-4."

Yamaguchi had to pick that moment to step out of the classroom, a confused expression on his face as he recognised his two seniors. "Huh? Sempai? What are you doing here?"

"Yamaguchi." Daichi nodded to their underclassman. "Is there someone named Kuroko Tamaki in this class?" He enquired.

"Huh?" Yamaguchi only looked more confused. "Wait here." He then turned over his shoulder, calling to a teal haired girl sitting at one of the back desks by the window, with an orange haired teen sitting atop her desk—the two talking in low tones with each other. "Class Rep! Kuroko-san! Someone is here for you!"

Kuroko Tamaki glanced up, and Sugawara was surprised to see that it is the girl from last night. The orange haired teen frowned as he glanced at them before telling his friend something. The two then walked towards the two seniors.

"Can I help you with anything?" Tamaki asked politely, though she had a pretty good idea what this is about. About half the sports clubs in the school had already approached her by her second week in school about being their manager and tactician, but she had turned all of them down, _especially_ the basketball club.

"Takeda-sensei told me about you." Daichi said slowly, startled at seeing that lost expression in the younger girl's eyes. "Would you help the volleyball club as our training manager and strategist?" He asked hopefully.

"…No." Tamaki said bluntly at once without even thinking about it, much to the two seniors' surprise. Sugawara, the more observant of the two was however startled to see the brief look of pain in her eyes before it vanished. "I refuse." She looked at Daichi who looked ready to argue. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are both in my class, so I've got a pretty good idea of the situation in your team. However, my advice to you is to find someone else. The last team that I helped to bring to the top become monsters in every sense of the word—thus ruining the game for the rest of us." A dark look flashed across her face, and Shigehiro's too. "I refuse to make the same mistake twice."

"But—"

Sugawara grabbed Daichi's arm as he protested, and the Karasuno vice-captain shook his head at his best friend before turning back towards the two freshmen. "We can't force you," he said. "I don't know what had happened to you in the past, and I won't pry either. But Karasuno is not your old team. Volleyball is a _team_ sport. No one can play alone. We don't leave anyone behind." Tamaki's eyes widened at that statement, and next to her, Shigehiro looked as if someone had just punched all the air out of him. "At least come to our club practice at least once. See for yourself. We at least want to bring Karasuno to the Nationals this year. We would be graduating at the end of the year—we'll never get another chance after that."

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "…Let me think about it."

**XXXXXX**

"You sure are persistent, sensei."

Her cousin's _(uncle really, though Keishin gets mad if anyone calls him uncle)_ annoyed voice was the first thing that Tamaki heard that night even as she reached home, with Shigehiro behind her. The two have been really silent all day, their conversation with Sugawara and Daichi on their minds. Yamaguchi had been bugging them all day what their sempai wanted with them, but neither one of them had said a word. Tsukishima had finally taken pity on them, and had pried Yamaguchi away from the two.

"I'm back." Tamaki and Shigehiro echoed together, and the two males in the shop turned towards their direction. Tamaki was mildly surprised to see Takeda-sensei in the shop facing her annoyed cousin who is sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Tamaki. Shige. Welcome back." Keishin greeted, standing up from behind the counter, and stubbing his cigarette into the ashtray on the table. He seemed to remember Takeda's presence once more and turned towards the meek looking teacher. "Like I'm saying, being tenacious won't get me to coach them. It is true that my granddad used to be Karasuno's volleyball coach, and he had even coached them at their peak when Karasuno had became legends in their own right, but that was years ago. I'm not my granddad. And I'm not a coach."

Tamaki narrowed her eyes. The volleyball club again? She ran away to the Miyagi prefecture to get away from basketball, so why the hell does people associated with volleyball keeps hounding her instead?

"Your club's captain and vice-captain just approached us this afternoon at lunchtime too." Shigehiro commented, eyes narrowed at their Japanese literature teacher. "Or more specifically, they've approached Tamaki. You're the one that told them about her, didn't you?" He accused.

Keishin looked annoyed at that, slamming his magazine shut. "First you wouldn't stop bothering me about becoming your coach, and now you've got your eyes set on my cousin too?" he demanded, annoyed. "You're persistent!"

"That's one of my good points." Takeda said bravely, not backing down in the least despite Keishin's glare. "I'm sorry, but I really want to see those boys succeed. They all have potential. Kuroko-chan, even _I've_ heard of your reputation amongst the sports circuit—more specifically the basketball circuit. You can help them."

"I won't make the same mistake twice." Tamaki's eyes were cold. "I won't have Karasuno become another Teiko. Besides, I know what you want for the volleyball club." Really, this is really reminding her a little too much of how Teiko had started out. "You want a technical instructor and a manager who could devise tactics and training menus. But in the end, what you're really after is the illustrious name of 'Ukai', and even _my_ reputation—the one that I've got amongst the sports circuits."

"I won't deny that." Takeda admitted wryly. "Honestly, things have been tough for us ever since Coach Ukai had retired. That's why I thought that if you agreed to coach the team, and if Kuroko-chan would become their training manager and strategist—"

"I refuse." Both Keishin and Tamaki said at the same time. They stared at each other before turning their attention back towards the teacher, much to Shigehiro's amusement.

"Kuroko-chan, I don't know what had happened to you during middle school, but Karasuno is not your old team." Takeda said earnestly. "They need your help. At the very least, go to one of their practices. You'll see." He then sighed. "I'll come back again." He bowed, much to Keishin's annoyance.

Shigehiro followed Takeda-sensei to the door to see him out.

"Can you at least convince them for me, Ogiwara-kun?" Takeda asked the orange haired teen.

Shigehiro shrugged. "Don't look at me. Tamaki doesn't exactly have very good experiences with the word 'team'. Honestly, if I am her, I wouldn't want to go anywhere near the sports clubs too, especially with what had happened in Teiko," he stated. "And she's stubborn to the point of obstinate. You won't get her to change her mind once she had it made up."

Takeda sighed. "I won't give up," he said firmly. "At the very least, convince her to attend one practice? She'll see that they're different—that Karasuno is different. She'll understand once she sees those boys play."

Shigehiro sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Keishin-san is right. You're really persistent, sensei," he stated, and Takeda smiled. "But—" The smile on Takeda's face slipped off. "Tamaki's well being and emotional state means more to me than what the volleyball team wants. I'll leave it up to her—I don't know what she will decide. But if Karasuno becomes another Teiko, I'm going to be pretty pissed." He narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't protect her during middle school. But I won't make the same mistake in high school. I promised her cousin and her aunt to watch over her. But…" The oppressive air disappeared, and Takeda could breathe again. "If Karasuno is truly as you said it is, then maybe, it might just be what Tamaki needs… What _I_ need." Shigehiro whispered. "One practice. I can at least convince her to attend one practice. Whether she will agree or not is up to your team."

Takeda smiled and nodded. "They won't fail your expectations," he said with confidence.

Shigehiro closed his eyes briefly. Can they hope once more? Can they try again? Try again with a new team? A new sport? Can they…?

…Can they _believe_ in a new team once more?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Like I said, it is going to be a pretty angtsy fest for a couple of chapters. Asahi and Nishinoya will make their appearances next chapter. As for Kuroko no Basuke characters, they will still appear, and I'm not sure if I'm going to do some Generation of Miracles' bashing here as I'm not in the habit to bash characters._

_Pairings wise, I'm still undecided between Oikawa and Sugawara—though I do like Sugawara better, and it is easier to write him with Tamaki, as his personality is just what Tamaki needs now. Anyway, I hope that you like this story, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. I Want to Believe

**Pairings:** Possible Sugawara/Tamaki.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Minor character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Haikyuu and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: I Want to Believe<strong>

"_If you're afraid of the wall, break it down with your own power." - Akashi Seijuro_

**XXXXXX**

"So that's Asahi-san!" Hinata couldn't seem to shut up after meeting Karasuno's infamous ace after hearing their seniors talk about them, and just the day after Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno's infamous 'Guardian Deity' had came back after getting suspended as well. "If he's the ace, he must be pretty amazing! Right? Right?"

Kageyama who is walking next to the excitable bundle of energy—both freshmen on their way to return to their classroom rolled his eyes. Honestly, doesn't Hinata ever run out of energy? He is always running or jumping about during training, and after training when everyone is clean wiped out, he is still full of energy.

"How should I know? Idiot." Kageyama said irritably.

"And I heard from Sugawara-san and Daichi-san that they're trying to recruit someone named 'Kuroko' to be our training manager or even training assistant." Hinata said excitedly, and Kageyama blinked at that name. "I heard that she's a freshman like us! And—" Hinata then blinked in confusion as he saw the look on Kageyama's face. "What's wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." Kageyama shook his head even as they arrived at their classroom. _'Kuroko… I'm fairly sure that I've heard of that name somewhere before. But where?'_

**XXXXXX**

'_Gosh… What is this tense atmosphere?'_ Ogiwara Shigehiro winced to himself even as he wheeled his bicycle along the road, with Tamaki and the orange haired teen walking along side by side in complete silence. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard are just the sounds of the birds chirping, and the sounds of the water lapping against the sides of the riverbank.

Conversation between the two had dwindled down to almost nothing thanks to how distracted Tamaki had been ever since the captain and vice-captain of the volleyball team have approached them and their speeches about 'team play', and even what their advisor had told both Tamaki and Keishin.

Unlike Tamaki, Shigehiro still liked basketball—but not enough to continue playing since just the mere sight of it alone brings back several unwanted memories. Tamaki on the other hand had actually been traumatised by that sport—with everything that had happened in Teiko with the Generation of Miracles, what that monster team had done to their opponents throughout their third and final year, and then what they had done during the championship league match to Meiko Middle and Shigehiro is the final straw for Tamaki _and_ Akashi.

…From what Shigehiro heard, there was a huge fight amongst the Generation of Miracles that had almost escalated into that of a fist fight amongst the boys in the team. According to Akashi, Tamaki is so angry that she hadn't spoken a word to any of her teammates for nearly two months. That had been the reason why the Generation of Miracles had been such a spoken about topic amongst the various sports circuits lately, especially the basketball circuit.

Honestly, Shigehiro isn't surprised in the least that Tamaki seemed to have developed a high allergy towards all things sports related, especially basketball. Even still…

Sports had always been a large part of Tamaki's life, and by extension, his and even Seijurou's. She had been an excellent strategist, even from the time when they were little. She learns plays and tactics just by watching basketball matches of the professionals. Back before they've even started playing basketball, they've actually played quite a number of sports, with volleyball being amongst it. Thus, needless to say, by this point in time, Tamaki probably knew the rules and plays of every single sport that had ever existed backwards and forwards.

The light clinking that the bicycle chain made as it moved stopped as Shigehiro stopped in his tracks, and Tamaki paused, turning around to face him, a confused look on her face.

"…What are you going to do?" Shigehiro asked quietly, almost as if continuing on a conversation. He looked at Tamaki. "The volleyball team."

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "…I don't know," she admitted. "To be honest, I don't want to go near anything sports related ever again. But Karasuno…" She hesitated. "They're a good school, and an even better team," she admitted. "It's just…" She trailed off.

Shigehiro said nothing. "…If you still like strategising and devising tactics… If you still like volleyball, why don't we give it a go?" he asked at last, looking at Tamaki in the eye. "To start with, before we've even started playing basketball seriously, we have started with volleyball. One practice. Just watch one practice and decide then. Whatever you decide after that, I will accept your decision."

**XXXXXX**

It had been nearly two weeks since Azumane Asahi's return to school since his suspension.

And honestly, the argument that had escalated and had almost gotten out of hand that had ended up in the school principal of Karasuno suspending both Asahi and Nishinoya for a few months all started because of their devastating loss against Dateko High School during the Inter High last year.

Both Sugawara and Daichi have already approached him almost immediately the moment that he had came to school after his suspension—asking him to come back to the volleyball club. And those two freshmen have also came by.

To be honest, he is still a little scared of returning to the volleyball court—of having his spikes blocked once more.

_("If you still like volleyball, that's reason enough to come back.")_

Daichi is as scary as ever. And in certain ways, that is what makes him so effective as a captain. But that day, he didn't unleash his Giant Head of Doom on Asahi, but had merely made him see sense, telling him about that freshmen duo that they have on their team that year.

Those two freshmen have also come to see him on the day when he had come back to school after his suspension. That excitable boy with the head of messy orange spikes along with his taller constant scowling companion whom he'd recognised from the middle school national championships—the King of the Court.

And now, Asahi's legs have carried him to the gym of Karasuno High School where the volleyball club usually always practiced. He can already hear the sounds of shoes squeaking and the sounds of the balls as it impacted with someone's hands or even the floor of the court.

Azumane Asahi hesitated, staring at the opened doorway longingly.

"If you still like volleyball, go and try once more," said a voice from behind him, and Asahi turned around, startled, certain that it is probably Daichi or Sugawara. To his surprise, it is neither. It is an orange haired freshman with a teal haired petite girl standing next to him, both dressed in the school uniforms of Karasuno High School.

"Uh…" Asahi frowned in confusion. "Sorry… But who are you?"

"Kuroko Tamaki of class 1-4." The petite teal haired girl spoke up in a soft voice.

"The same—Ogiwara Shigehiro of class 1-4." The orange head next to her piped up cheerfully. He reminds Asahi awfully of that bright and cheerful freshman that had came to find him nearly two weeks ago—Hinata Shoyo. Both have the same coloured hair and the same cheerful demeanour.

Asahi then frowned as he studied Kuroko Tamaki carefully from head to toe. He is pretty certain that he'd heard of her somewhere before… _Kuroko…_ Where did he hear this name again?

Asahi then cleared his throat loudly after realising that he'd been staring at Kuroko Tamaki like an idiot for the past minute, and had been receiving strange looks from the two freshmen in front of him. "So… What are you both doing here? Are you part of the volleyball club too?" he asked.

The two teens exchanged looks. "Not exactly." Shigehiro shrugged his shoulders. "I just tagged along with Tamaki here." He nudged the shoulder of the smaller and shorter girl beside him. "We've been coming here almost every single day for the past two weeks." He gave a small smile at Tamaki who suddenly seemed to have found the distant wall extremely fascinating.

To be honest, it is a task in itself to even make Tamaki go to the first volleyball practice. Shigehiro had probably used up every single one of his persuasion skills to make his best friend go, and even then, he had to literally drag her to the gym where the boys' volleyball club practices. Even so, as Tamaki is adamant about not wanting the members of the volleyball club to see her—the captain, vice-captain and their advisor especially, Shigehiro had to find a nice oak tree just outside one of the windows that allows them a nice view of everything happening inside the gym that also isn't too difficult to climb.

…Tamaki had stayed until the end of their practice on the first day, unable to peel her eyes away from the volleyball club practice. And her shaking that had started when she'd first seen them starting on their drills and warm-ups have subsided the longer that they sat within the tree until it stopped almost completely.

After that, for two weeks continuously, Shigehiro had tagged along with Tamaki every single time that the volleyball club got a practice scheduled, just watching them play. The orange haired teen had some hope in his heart that Tamaki would agree to become their training manager, as it might just be the thing that will help her to heal.

"I see. Haha." Asahi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Aren't you going in?" Tamaki asked him bluntly, and he was surprised. "Didn't you come for practice?"

Asahi hesitated, looking at the doors of the gym with longing in his eyes. "I…"

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. Why does this reminds her so much of her own situation?

"_If you're afraid of the wall, break it down with your own power." Akashi Seijuro told her solemnly. "What are you so afraid of, Tama? What's the worst that could happen? The worst that could happen is that we throw the match."_

"Why are you hesitating?" Tamaki asked a surprised Asahi, and there is something in her voice that made Shigehiro think that Tamaki is questioning herself as well. "What are you so afraid of?" Asahi hesitated. "If you're afraid of the wall, break it down with your own power."

Asahi's eyes widened. It is rather similar to what Nishinoya had said before—before both of them have gotten suspended for fighting in the school hallways.

_("If you still like volleyball, that's reason enough to come back.")_

The truth is that he still liked volleyball. It is probably the only reason why he hadn't thrown out his gear and books after that match against Dateko last year.

_("During Golden Week, we're having a practice match against Nekoma High School.")_

"Besides." Shigehiro finally butted in, "if you're really giving up volleyball, then what is that that I see in your hands?" He glanced at the volleyball shoes that Asahi had been holding in one hand.

"I…"

"_Hey, it's Asahi-san!"_

Asahi flinched like he'd just been shot, and as one, all three of them looked up towards the nearest window of the gym where the volleyball team had been training only to see an excitable Hinata Shoyo peeping out of the window.

"_Asahi-san!"_

"This guy again…" Asahi moaned.

"Asahi-san?"

Is that Tanaka's voice that he heard?

"I…I…" Asahi looked on the verge of fleeing if it hadn't been for Shigehiro who had a grip on his sleeve, a grin on his face.

Then, much to all three teens' surprise, a familiar looking man appeared at the entrance of the gym in a red tracksuit, a scowl on his face. "You're late! Who do you think you are?" Ukai Keishin barked. "Get in here now! Tamaki! Shige! You both too! And you!" Keishin turned his attention back towards a very stunned Asahi. "What is your position?"

"Uh… Wing spiker…" Asahi didn't seem to know how to act in Keishin's presence. Honestly, is this really Karasuno's ace?

"We're short of players! Hurry up and take your position!" Keishin barked, jerking one thumb back over his shoulder. "Shige, you're in as well! Go and get changed!"

* * *

><p>The boys of the volleyball club suddenly found various things extremely fascinating when Tamaki had finally entered the gym hesitantly. There is a reason why Tamaki had never wanted to enter the gym even when she was 'surveying' the volleyball club for two weeks.<p>

Tamaki felt her breath hitch as she took her first look around a sport gym ever since she'd left Teiko and Tokyo behind.

"_The only one who can beat me is me alone."_

"_I don't even remember how to catch your passes anymore."_

"…_I'll just keep getting better if I continue going to practices, won't I? So what's the point?"_

Aomine Daiki had been the first to change amongst them—being the first amongst the Generation of Miracles to blossom in skill. And the difference in skill between Aomine and the rest of them at that time…is almost terrifying.

Until even a player on an opposing team that Aomine had respected since his freshman year had given up on winning the game halfway through the match during the Inter High tournament their second year, and Aomine had then completely given up on finding a player that can rival and beat him.

"_Aomine-cchi, once more! One-on-one!"_

"_What's gotten into Aomine-cchi, Tama-cchi?"_

"…_Why are you both so angry?"_

Kise Ryota had been the one with the least experience in basketball amongst the Generation of Miracles, only picking it up during his second year of middle school. All the others have been playing basketball since at least elementary school, even Midorima. Thus, Kise can also be said to be the weakest amongst them.

Hence, when Kise was first moved to the first string within a week after joining the basketball club, Akashi and their coach have asked Tamaki to be his instructor. They have both gotten off on the wrong footing in the beginning, as Kise had underestimated Tamaki just because she is both a girl and also so weak-looking, overlooking the fact that she is also the vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Club. And also, Tamaki isn't too impressed at that time that the blonde model is playing basketball for all the wrong reasons.

She had basically told him not to come back until he'd found what he is lacking in basketball.

From what Tamaki later heard from Aomine whom Kise had gone complaining to, the blonde had complained to anyone who would listen. Majority of the basketball club had respected Tamaki and had actually told Kise to shut up and take her advice. It had taken the blonde nearly two weeks before he'd came back, having found what he's lacking.

The month long tedious training that Tamaki had put Kise through after that is enough for the blonde to want to quit, but he'd stuck it out, and had later started calling her by that insufferable nickname. At least until Aomine had started with his nonsense, and Kise had followed his example.

"_Practice is too tiring."_

"…_I don't wanna."_

"_I don't follow people weaker than myself."_

"_Do you think that as long as you work hard, all your dreams will come true? It's wishful thinking. There is no guarantee that hard work will pay off."_

Murasakibara Atsushi is probably the most tiring to deal with. She had been classmates with him since their elementary school days, and thus, probably understood the childish purple haired giant the best out of the entire Generation of Miracles save for perhaps her cousin.

The one thing that they always ended up arguing over is their individual views on basketball. Hell, Tamaki had ended up clashing with Murasakibara more than once when his hurtful words had caused more than one player to quit basketball, especially towards the end of their second year when things in the basketball club are taking a turn for the worse, with Aomine's new attitude, and it is taking everything that Tamaki and Akashi had just to make the club stay afloat. Hell, both Tamaki and Akashi's tempers aren't at their best then, and the entire club as a whole are practically treading on eggshells around them.

"_That's why it's no good."_

"_If he quits the club just because Murasakibara told him to, he has no place here."_

Honestly, Midorima-kun is probably the easiest to get along with by the time that they are in their third year. While both Akashi and Tamaki are the first and second-in-commands of the Teiko Basketball Club, Midorima is like their messenger to the rest of the club, and is in charge whenever Akashi and Tamaki aren't around.

And with everything that has happened in third year, and then during the championship league, it doesn't really take much for Tamaki to leave Tokyo and basketball, running as far as she could to forget the memories. She is glad in a way that her best friend had actually come with her.

By the time that Tamaki had stood by Keishin's side, facing the entire volleyball club, everyone is already in their practice clothes and gear, and ready for a short exhibition match for Keishin to gauge their abilities and current level—and now, Tamaki.

Tamaki met Shigehiro's eyes with hesitance. Can she really do this? Is she really up to it? What if this becomes a repeat of her middle school life?

Shigehiro smiled at Tamaki and nodded encouragingly.

The teal head nodded back before meeting Sugawara's eyes. The vice-captain of Karasuno is almost taken aback at seeing all the emotions reflected in those blue orbs. Fear, hesitance, longing… Amongst several others.

"What you said before…" Tamaki said slowly, "Can I trust you? Can I believe your words?"

"_Volleyball is a __**team**__ sport. No one can play alone. We don't leave anyone behind."_

Sugawara showed no hesitance as he nodded. "I can't promise what is going to happen in the future, but I can promise that Karasuno won't be a team that will abandon their teammates," he said. "I can promise you that at least."

Tamaki sighed. "Fine. Then I guess I can try once more," she looked at Sugawara, ignoring the curious looks from the others. "I'll be your training manager." There were pleased looks from all around. "But—" Daichi and Sugawara looked at Tamaki curiously, and there is a strange glint in her eyes at that. "I don't want to hear any complaints if you really want me to be your training manager and tactician. My training regimes are no walk in the park. You will be _begging_ me to stop by the end of it."

"Uh…"

Shigehiro chuckled knowingly, and as one, everyone turned towards him. "You see, the thing about Tamaki is that she doesn't quit on you—she tries to make _you_ quit instead," he said with a grin. "Well, I'll be very interested to know if you would still be alive by the time that she's done with you."

The almost maniacal grins on Keishin and Tamaki's faces creep out the players of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, even the usually happy-go-lucky Hinata. Tsukishima sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt.

"Why do I feel like we're all going to die?" Tsukishima drawled.

Shigehiro chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not sure what to say about this chapter, as I'm not fully satisfied with it. And should I or should I not put in the practice match (the one when Keishin pulls in Asahi to play in Episode 9)? Also, if someone can suggest a volleyball position for Shigehiro, it will be very much appreciated. Thanks._

_As far as pairings go, I'm still leaning towards Sugawara as I really do feel that Tamaki seriously needs a break from cold and insensitive jerks, and with Oikawa being a bit of a playboy, I'm not so sure that he is all that suitable for Tamaki. She had already been through enough. Give the girl a break! _

_Regarding her left wrist, while yes, the event with Hanamiya in Princess of Miracles did happen, he __**didn't**__ cripple her, though he did injure her enough that her left wrist had been a little on the weak side since, and she needs therapy for her wrist once a month. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Can I Believe You?

**Pairings:** Sugawara/Tamaki.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Minor character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Can I Believe You?<strong>

"_Courage is not having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don't have the strength." - Theodore Roosevelt_

**XXXXXX**

The end of the first practice match between the Karasuno Volleyball Club and the former graduates of the volleyball club ended with the latter's victory—though with Asahi regaining his love for volleyball, and his spirit to win, much to the delight of the entire team—Nishinoya in particular.

Tamaki was quite interested in Hinata and Kageyama's cooperation play during the match—though she was slightly uneasy when she'd first seen it, as it vaguely reminds her of herself and Aomine's cooperation play during her first and second years. Kageyama reminds her so much of the naïve Aomine when they were in freshman year, with his tremendous skill for volleyball that even makes his seniors' skill pale in comparison. She only hoped that Kageyama wouldn't leave the rest of his team behind in the dust and start playing solo or even start disrespecting his opponents once his natural skill and talent starts to bloom.

Hinata on the other hand is still quite an amateur at the game—only having started volleyball sometime during the last two years, and never had a proper coach before. His bubbly personality however reminds her of Aomine before he had started becoming the arrogant teen that he is today. She only hopes that Hinata's enthusiastic and bubbly personality can help to chain Kageyama to Earth—since even as much as Kageyama is annoyed with the orange head, even Tamaki could see that Kageyama couldn't help but grow a liking to Hinata.

Keishin, her cousin, was really impressed with the volleyball team as well, and their potential. The team had some decent power—with good skills in attacking. But it is the receiving that is their weak point. The best amongst them at receiving had to be Nishinoya, the libero.

Honestly, Tamaki had already filled five entire pages in her notebook with data of the team from just what she'd seen of the short practice match. She made a mental note to ask the captain or vice-captain for practice videos or even match videos of the team to complete her data on them—already having quite a good idea of the training regimes that she is going to put them through.

The entire team was invited back to Keishin's house for dinner for a kind of team bonding experience—as it was nearing 8PM when the match was concluded, and everyone was hungry.

Shigehiro and Tamaki have gone on ahead back to the house to cook for the team whilst the rest of the volleyball team cleaned up the court and do the closing. Needless to say, it was a starving and excited team that entered the town's only convenience store only to be greeted with mouth-watering smells, much to their glee.

Tanaka, Nishinoya and even Hinata have gobbled down their food like starving beasts, much to their teammates' embarrassment, and Shigehiro, Keishin and Tamaki's amusement—with the trio acting as if they haven't eaten for days.

"Hey Coach?" Daichi spoke suddenly as Nishinoya and Tanaka started fighting over a piece of drumstick, with the rest of their team distracted by the fight. Sugawara who was next to Daichi glanced at his best friend. "I keep feeling as if I know Kuroko's name from somewhere before. Is she well known in the sports circuit or something?" He asked curiously.

Keishin and Shigehiro exchanged uneasy looks. You would be hard pressed to find someone who _hadn't_ heard of the Generation of Miracles these days—especially if you're a sportsman. Tamaki knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone figures out who she is—even for Karasuno who lives in the countryside. But until that day happens, she has no desire to fill her teammates in on who she is.

Privately, Shigehiro suspects that Tamaki prefers to pretend that the Teiko chapter of her life had never happened. In fact, he is pretty certain that even if a member of the Generation of Miracles appears in front of her right now, Tamaki will most likely pretend that she doesn't know him.

Shigehiro closed his eyes briefly even as Keishin glanced at him. The older man knew by now that whatever that had happened to his baby cousin _(or rather, niece)_ in middle school is bad enough to cause her to run away from Tokyo, also taking Shigehiro with her—and it is also bad enough for her to drop basketball and not want anything to do with sports any longer when sports had been a large part of her life since she was old enough to dribble a ball.

The two teens have been reluctant to talk about what had happened in middle school, and even Keishin didn't know a whole lot from Yuki. His cousin did warn him not to pry too much however, as when Shigehiro and Tamaki refused to part with information that they have already declined to give, nothing short of torture would make them spill.

"…Well, you can say that." Shigehiro said at last, looking at the captain and vice-captain in the eye. "I'm not going to tell you anything though. Whatever that I knew is what Tamaki told me in confidence, and I would not betray that trust. She has to tell you on her own terms—once she trusts you enough to do that." He warned. "Tamaki… Let's just say that she doesn't have very good experiences with the word 'team'. In her experience, 'team' is just a word to describe a group of six people who play individually on the court. There is…no trust there. No teamwork." He said sadly, and Sugawara's eyes widened. Now he understood why Tamaki had refused initially to help the volleyball team.

And somehow, it just…sounds so sad.

"Hmm?" Keishin glanced around just then only to see that person of interest isn't around in their dining area. "Shige, where's Tamaki?"

"Huh?"

Shigehiro glanced around only to see no sign of his best friend and sighed. "…Is she at the coastline again?" he murmured. He then glanced at Sugawara. "Why don't you go to her? I doubt that she'd listen to me." He smiled wryly.

"Why me?" Sugawara asked, confused. Shouldn't it be Shigehiro who goes, as he is her childhood friend?

"You hadn't figured it out yet?" Shigehiro grinned at the senior. "Tamaki will listen to you if you go to her. She only went to the volleyball practice because of what you'd said to her—the thing about Karasuno not abandoning anyone. I think…that Karasuno might be just what Tamaki needs—to heal from her wounds." He murmured, further confusing the two seniors. "And if it's anyone whom Tamaki will listen to, it will be you."

**XXXXXX**

The small seaside town where Karasuno High School is located is considered to be out in the countryside—with their small community being friendly to each other, and everyone that lives in this town pretty much knows each other. Hence, major crimes rarely occur in this area, with the only police station in this town being manned by four police officers.

Kuroko Tamaki sat on the barrier that separates the road from the grassy plains, with the sea just vaguely visible in the darkness. She stared at the dark waves of the sea, almost mesmerised, arms crossed over her chest.

Tamaki can't really remember when it had begun as well—but for as long as she remembers, she liked staring at the skies, the seas or even the stars whenever she is feeling down or feeling upset. The skies and the seas are just so vast in a way—and staring at them makes Tamaki feel as if whatever that is troubling her seems so small in comparison.

The teal head gave a start as she felt something being placed around her shoulders, and turned only to see a smiling Sugawara standing behind her, minus his black school gakuran—with said gakuran being placed around her shoulders. His silver hair is currently getting tussled by the strong winds, and he had a look of concern on his face.

"You'll catch cold," was all that Sugawara said even as he crossed over the barrier, and sat down next to Tamaki.

"Did Shige-kun tell you where I am?" Tamaki asked, and Sugawara shrugged, a smile on his face. The teal head sighed before giving a very small smile. "It's really nothing much. I come out here sometimes when I couldn't sleep," she admitted, remembering that Keishin nearly had a heart attack the first time it had happened when Tamaki isn't in her bed.

At least until Shigehiro told Keishin that Tamaki had a habit of going to the seaside or even to high places at night when she couldn't sleep or is feeling down. Keishin and even his mother have later told Tamaki that if she feels like going out to wherever that she goes at night, to at least leave a note telling them where she is, or even to bring her phone with her.

"You like the sea?" Sugawara asked gently, prodding at Tamaki.

By now, he knew enough about their new training manager to know that she is a very private person, and wouldn't talk about herself. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were both in her class didn't know much about her. Just like Daichi, nearly half of their team have found Kuroko Tamaki's name familiar, but for the life of them, they just couldn't remember _where_ they have heard it. Kageyama in particular had been frowning since their practice match had ended, trying to remember where he'd heard of their new training manager—or even where he'd seen her.

"Well, yeah." Tamaki gave a small smile, turning to face Sugawara before turning her gaze back towards the dark waves of the sea. "Along with the skies, the seas and the rainbows."

Sugawara blinked owlishly, perplexed. Just…what have these things have in common with each other?

Tamaki laughed when she saw Sugawara's confused look, with her light laughter almost sounding like bells to the silver haired senior. He smiled at that—for some reason, her laughter makes him feel light. Just how long had it been since she'd last laughed or smiled? Yamaguchi had mentioned in passing when Sugawara had inquired after Tamaki that they'd rarely seen Tamaki smile or even laugh—not even when she was named as top student of their grade after their last mock test, having kicked Tsukishima off his spot as top student, much to his annoyance.

"I like looking at vast things." Tamaki admitted, gazing out at the dark waves of the sea as if she could see something fascinating there. Loose strands of her teal hair that had been let out of it's usual ponytail whipped about her face. "Whenever I feel troubled or upset about things, I look at the skies or even the stars or rainbows if I could see any—or even climb to high places. When I look at it, it makes me feel so tiny and insignificant—and makes me feel as if my problems are just so tiny compared to them."

Sugawara said nothing—what could he say anyway? He knew a little of Tamaki's background as Takeda-sensei had filled them in a little of what he knew when they'd first approached Tamaki to be their training manager.

Apparently, she is an orphan since her second year in middle school when both her parents were killed in a car accident—and even before that, her parents were barely around, according to what her homeroom teacher had told Takeda-sensei. Her school fees and tuition and such were paid for by the inheritance that her parents have left her, currently being managed by her aunt—her father's younger sister. She had few relatives left—amongst which consisted of her aunt, a cousin of similar age, and apparently, their new coach who is kind of a distant relation—a distant uncle or something on her father's side.

"You have a good team there." Tamaki said suddenly, and Sugawara turned to stare at her, surprised. She had a small smile on her lips before it fell away once more. "The volleyball team remind me of people whom I used to know—or rather, I thought I used to know," she said, a dark look appearing on her face and disappearing so quickly that Sugawara can't help but wonder if it is just a trick of the light. "I wonder… If they haven't gotten so powerful, would they have changed…?" she murmured, much to Sugwara's confusion.

"Kuroko?"

Tamaki shook her head as if trying to rid herself of past memories. "It's nothing," she insisted, and met Sugawara's startled gray eyes. "Also, call me 'Tamaki'. Everyone does," she said. There was silence between the two for several moments—not awkward silence, but rather, a comforting silence before Tamaki spoke again. "I'll be frank—" She glanced at Sugawara who looked slightly surprised. "I might have agreed to be your training manager, but I don't know if I can still trust the team fully. I have no idea if this team will be like my last—if this will be a repeat of what had happened in middle school." Her eyes darkened over, and Sugawara remembered what Shigehiro have said—that he will be pretty pissed if the team hurts Tamaki like how she had been hurt in middle school. Just what had happened? "But I made you a promise—" Tamaki glanced at Sugawara, cutting off his protests. "I at least want to give myself another chance to trust a team once more. I gave my word to help this team to the best of my ability—and I always keep my promises."

Sugawara smiled, filing Tamaki's mysterious words away, making a mental note to research on which middle school she had attended and what had happened there. And also to just figure out just _who_ she had been in middle school. For some reason, Sugawara felt as if her past is pretty important, despite how hard Tamaki had tried to hide it, and how reluctant that Shigehiro had been to tell them.

The light tones of some unknown Japanese song cut through the silence of the night just then, startling both teens. Tamaki reached into the pocket of her pants only to pull out a light blue cellphone with the keychain of an adorable black and white dog hanging from it, with the small bells hanging from it tinkling as she did so.

Tamaki glanced at the LCD screen of her phone with a light frown, only to give a small smile as she saw the name 'Sei' on it, and answered it quickly. "Sei?" she said, with an almost happy tint to her voice that had Sugawara raising a brow. Her boyfriend or something? He felt a small flare of jealousy as those thoughts crossed his mind. "It's rare for you to call. Did something happen?"

Due to how close Sugawara and Tamaki have been sitting with each other, the silver haired senior could hear what the person on the other end of the line is saying.

A male's laughter echoed down the line. _"Nothing much, just checking up on you,"_ he said almost teasingly. _"And I can't check up on my own cousin?"_ At those words, Sugawara felt himself relax almost instantly. _"How are you and Shige doing over there? Keishin-nii-san treating you both well? How's ojii-san?"_

"We're settling down well." Tamaki replied. "Keishin-nii has been treating us both well—it's just that I've lived on my own for so long that it feels almost…strange to have someone waiting to welcome me back home. As for ojii-san, I hadn't met him yet. Keishin-nii has mentioned that he's off in some nursing home to recuperate from his illness."

'_Ojii-san'? Are they talking about Coach Ukai?_ Sugawara couldn't help but wonder. And he can't help but feel sad that Tamaki felt strange at having someone welcome her home when she returns home from school or even work—something that he had almost taken for granted. How long has she lived on her own?

There was silence for several moments.

"…_Shige emailed me awhile back."_ 'Sei' said at last. _"He's said something about the volleyball club asking for your help." _Tamaki said nothing. _"Tama, give them and yourself another chance. You're born for sports—you know that better than anyone else. It is us who have led our old team to victory after victory for three consecutive years—becoming the champions. Don't waste your talent."_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "I…"

"_Give them and yourself another chance. For me?"_ Sei said once more, and Tamaki gave a resigned sigh that Sugawara can only assume must be her giving way, and he smiled. _"I'm doing fine here where I am as well. Do call my mom if you can, will you? And don't forget that you have an appointment with Dr. Midorima next week."_

"I know." Tamaki sighed. "Shige-kun will be going with me, so you don't have to worry."

There was silence once more.

"…_Inter High will be starting up soon,"_ said Sei, his voice serious. And at the words 'Inter High', Sugawara felt his ears prick up—this conversation is getting interesting. _"And you know how things are on our side."_

Next to him, Tamaki stiffened. And when Sugawara turned in curiosity, he almost flinched back at the murderous look on her face. Tamaki's eyes narrowed before she closed her eyes briefly.

"…Yeah. I know," she said coolly.

"…_You got anything you want me to say to them?"_

Tamaki was silent for several moments. "…Sei, I am calling in the favour that you owe me," she said. "Take down the Generation of Miracles the way that only _we_ know how!" Sugawara's eyes widened at the words 'Generation of Miracles'. Now he remembers where he'd heard Kuroko Tamaki's name before. "Show them no mercy. We made them into what they are—we can make them into _nothing_ just as easily."

"…_With pleasure."_ Sei said, a smirk almost visible in his voice. _"I'll talk to you another day. And give my regards to Shige." Click._

Tamaki hung up her cell, refusing to turn to look at Sugawara, unsure what she will find there.

Any person in Japan who calls themselves sportsmen will have heard of the Generation of Miracles—even if they don't play basketball. If they don't, then they would have to be living under a rock for the past three years. And due to the Generation of Miracles' overwhelming power, along with the fact that they've brought Teiko—a no-name school for basketball to the top in just under a year brought fame to them. Though with how the team had been acting for the past one and a half years have people both hating and revelling them. For some reason however, Tamaki is the only one that escapes any sort of verbal abuse from the other sportsmen. In fact, they're more respectful to her than any of her other teammates.

"So…"

Tamaki barely restrained a flinch—wondering what Sugawara's reaction will be. Hell, she wanted to believe in him—wanted to trust in his words. The words that he'd said to her—telling her that Karasuno won't be like another Teiko, and that 'team' in Karasuno doesn't mean just a group of six individuals all playing their own way.

"Now you know." Tamaki said, refusing to look at Sugawara, almost afraid of what she will see there.

Sugawara sighed. "…Now I remember where I've heard of you," he said at last. "Nearly half the team have been wondering where they've heard of you. And they're not alone. Right from the start, I _did_ find your name familiar. You're the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles—the legendary team of basketball geniuses that are said to only appear once in a generation. You're the legendary tactician—one that even the professionals have their eye on. 'Mirage' Kuroko Tamaki of Teiko Middle School!"

Tamaki turned to face Sugawara hesitantly, only seeing curiosity and acceptance in those gray orbs, and she relaxed visibly.

"Why would someone like you be here?" Sugawara asked with confusion. "I mean, top schools with famous basketball teams would be falling over themselves to get you. Why would you be here? And now I understand why the basketball team in Karasuno had been trying to get you to join them from day one."

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly—feeling relieved that Sugawara doesn't seem to hate her or even blame her for what had happened. Seems like he doesn't even know what had happened last year. "Well, things happened," she said at last. She sighed. "In the end, it doesn't matter. Genius or not, we are all only pebbles in the avalanche."

"What?" Sugawara was more confused than ever. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Tamaki shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she said bitterly. "I don't even want to _remember!_ Just…" Her voice almost cracked. "I'll just pretend that I've never known them. I'll never touch basketball anymore. It is basketball that had ruined everything! It ruined them—it ruined _us._ It destroyed bonds—our friendships—turning Teiko into the madhouse that they are now. I only hope that our successors could manage to clean the basketball club up—now that we're no longer there." She blinked away the tears that she could already feel forming. "Shige-kun and myself… We came to Karasuno to seek a new beginning. I didn't want anything to do with sports anymore—not when it is basketball itself that had ruined my life. But…"

Tamaki looked at a shocked Sugawara with oddly bright eyes. "You approached me, giving me that pep speech about teamwork and that the team is a family or something along those lines. Shige-kun convinced me to go and watch your practice. From that moment on, I just couldn't walk away. It reminds me of how Teiko used to be—before we became the champions of three consecutive championships—and before we gained the moniker of the Generation of Miracles." She laughed bitterly. "Fame comes at a price. It is truer than we think. Then I met Azumane-sempai. I didn't gain my reputation as the high school circuit's top tactician for nothing. I know what had happened to him, and what had happened to Karasuno at last year's Inter High match against Dateko High School."

Sugawara flinched at the reminder—of just how badly that they have lost.

"He reminds me of myself, to be frank." Tamaki admitted, curling her fingers together with each other. "I've seen how your team practices. I've seen how you behaved around each other. The team isn't just a group made up of individuals to play in a match in Karasuno. I guess I understand it now." Tamaki smiled wryly. "I want to give myself another chance." She tilted her head backwards, staring up at the starry night sky. "I find it almost ironic. I walked away from basketball—fleeing Tokyo and leaving everything behind. I swore to never touch basketball again. And then I find myself staring at volleyball everywhere I turn the moment I entered Karasuno. I wanted to believe once more. I really want to." Tamaki admitted before she turned to look at Sugawara in the eye. "Can I trust you? Can I believe in what you've said? I… Can I really _trust_ this team?"

She sounded almost desperate—almost begging. And for some reason, Sugawara's heart went out to her. He smiled weakly at Tamaki. "I've told you before," he said. "No one in Karasuno will leave their teammate behind. The day they do will be the day that they become true monsters, and will have stopped being true volleyball players." Tamaki flinched at that. "I can't be certain of what will happen in the future. But I can assure you that we—that _I_ will never betray you. We won't leave anyone behind." He said earnestly.

Tamaki stared at Sugawara, bewildered, for several moments before she laughed, much to the senior's confusion. "I wonder…" she said at last when she'd stopped laughing. "I wonder why is the last time when I'd laughed or even smiled, or even feel happy about things?" She mused. She glanced at Sugawara. "Fine. I chose to believe in you and this team. I don't want to leave behind any regrets anyway." She murmured. The teal head then got to her feet, crossing over the barrier and going to her bicycle parked by the side, with Sugawara mimicking her actions. "I think we should head back," she told the senior even as she handed Sugawara his gakuran. "Or the rest of the team would be hunting us down."

"Yeah. I guess so." Sugawara smiled even as he walked along Tamaki's side, as the teal head wheeled her bicycle along.

"What we've talked about…" Sugawara was taken aback as Tamaki spoke up, and he turned to face the teal head. "Can we keep it between ourselves?" Tamaki looked up at the taller senior. "I don't want everyone to know about what had happened. The Generation of Miracles… Our name has been dragged through the mud during the past year or so, with what had happened during the championship league." She admitted. "That's only part of the reason why I refused initially to help any of the sports clubs."

"It is your choice when you wish to tell them." Sugawara told Tamaki gently, and she looked surprised. "It is not my place. But they wouldn't judge you. I can say that with certainty."

Tamaki gave a weak smile. "…I guess so," she murmured. "It's just…" She struggled with her words before she shook her head. "Nah. Never mind."

Sugawara said nothing, and the rest of their trek back to the shop was then spent in silence, with the only sounds being heard being that of the bicycle chain. Inwardly, the silver haired senior was curious however.

What had happened in the past to make Kuroko Tamaki of all people drop basketball, and even declare that she hated that sport—a sport that had actually made her famous along with five others in middle school?

After all, you wouldn't get the reputation that Tamaki had if you aren't both good at that sport and love it.

'_Teiko Middle School…'_ Sugawara mused, making a mental note to ring up his old middle school best friend who is studying in Tokyo, and is sure to know of what had happened. _'What happened there? What had happened to Tamaki in the past?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's mostly angst in this chapter once more. You will no doubt know what will happen next chapter—training camp for Karasuno before they go and face off against Nekoma High School! Actually, I'm thinking of having Tamaki make a short trip back to Tokyo before that happens. Also, if someone can suggest a volleyball position for Shigehiro, it will be very much appreciated._

_Anyway, sorry for the late update, and to those who read Harry Potter, do take a look at my Dragonflames story and tell me what you think, please! Also, does anyone know the exact release date of the Kuroko no Basuke season 3 anime? Someone said that it is released on Jan 10—some said that it is in March. Which is it?_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
